Another Taehyung
by Cxxndelight
Summary: Ketika Jungkook mengadu pada Yoongi kalau dia ingin punya pacar, beberapa hari kemudian pemuda itu membawa seorang dari Daegu, dengan satoori yang kentara dan baju sobek-sobek. Ugh, bukan tipenya sekali. [VKook/TaeKook slight! MinYoon/ BTS/ BL/ Oneshot] [FF Project]
**Cast :**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

And Park Jimin with his lovely sugar as a support casts

 **Warning :**

YAOI! OOC, A bit mature content, not that fluffy, and not that humor story.

 **Summary :**

Ketika Jungkook mengadu pada Yoongi kalau dia ingin punya pacar, beberapa hari kemudian pemuda itu membawa seorang dari Daegu, dengan _satoori_ yang kentara dan baju sobek-sobek. Ugh, bukan tipenya sekali.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook mungkin memang bukan orang yang sulit untuk diingat, sekalipun dirinya punya paras yang rupawan dan prestasi yang baik di setiap mata kuliah yang diambilnya. Sifat dasar yang supel membuatnya mampu dekat pada siapapun tanpa batas usia, termasuk senior kesayangannya, si makhluk busuk yang mengisi segala ruang kosong dihatinya.

Sayangnya Jungkook adalah mahasiswa berumur dua puluh satu dengan emosi yang labil sekalipun umurnya sudah dilabeli dewasa. Terjebak dalam hubungan tanpa status yang awalnya ia pikir akan baik-baik saja untuk psikisnya, namun diakhir ia tahu ada konsekuensi besar yang harus diterimanya. Maka sekalipun Taehyung bercumbu dengan mahasiswi berparas dewi bernama Jung Soojung, Jungkook tak punya hak apapun untuk meninju pipi tirus pemuda itu dengan alasan konyol seperti 'selingkuh'.

Dan yang bisa dilakukannya kemudian hanyalah menjebak diri dalam kamar apartemennya yang mirip rumah hantu, kosong dan berantakan. Bukan hal luar biasa jika buku-buku tercecer di ruang tamu, atau kotak _pizza_ dan _cup_ kopi diatas meja, serta _underwear_ didalam vas. Yoongi selaku sepupu yang baik, hadir dalam apartemennya pada hari kelima yang terhitung sejak dirinya bolos kuliah akibat patah hati. Bukan menjenguk, mungkin lebih ingin mengomelinya karena memanfaatkan pacarnya untuk memberikan alasan-alasan logis atas ke-absenannya dalam perkuliahan.

"Dasar bocah, begini saja sudah menangis." tutur Yoongi disertai dengusan mencemooh.

Kepala adiknya serasa mendidih sejenak atas ejekannya yang keluar tak tepat waktu. Pikir Jungkook, harusnya Yoongi itu tahu dirinya lebih butuh pesan menenangkan dibanding kalimat sayang berkedok cemoohan seperti itu.

Ia kemudian mengusak rambutnya dengan kacau lalu menjatuhkannya pada bantal sofa disampingnya. Jungkook mengerang keras-keras, hendak memberitahu Yoongi betapa tersiksanya ia karena hatinya yang telah dilukai. Anak itu meracau tak jelas yang membuat kakak sepupunya justru menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Aku memang tak mengerti, Kook-ah, tapi jangan begini. Jangan merusak dirimu sendiri hanya karena hal sepele begini, bocah bodoh."

Jungkook masih tak bergeming sekalipun ia benar-benar mengabaikan ucapan Yoongi. Matanya terarah lurus pada ponselnya yang berkedip beberapa kali untuk menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk, tapi tangannya tak kunjung meraih ponselnya diatas meja. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya meliriknya sekilas untuk mengetahui siapa orang seberang yang sedang membuat panggilan udara dengan adiknya.

 _Tae-hyung_

Mulut Yoongi berdecak setelahnya saat kedipan ponsel Jungkook berhenti, ia kemudian menarik tubuh adiknya yang berat itu untuk duduk dengan benar. Memposisikannya duduk bersila sekalipun erangan malas berkumandang dari mulut Jungkook. Tangannya bersedekap rapi dengan tubuh berdiri lurus dihadapan Jungkook. Yoongi menembus kepala sempit adiknya itu dengan tembakan mata yang tajam.

"Demi Tuhan, Jeon, bangun dari dunia mimpimu. Jelaskan semua padanya jika kau memang membutuhkannya dalam ikatan yang jelas. Kau pikir salah siapa kalian berada dalam hubungan yang ngawang begitu, hah?!"

Mata Jungkook semakin berair, ia memang tak suka dibentak, apalagi disaat dirinya merasa serapuh gumpalan pasir. Yoongi menyentaknya sekeras ombak badai, hingga Jungkook bahkan tak bisa untuk menyela meminta Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya yang menusuk. Ia sedang sakit disini, dan kakaknya tak membantu apapun selain menampar pikirannya keras-keras.

"Kau dari awal tak punya hak apapun atas Taehyung, dan kau paham betul itu. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi tentang tujuanmu, Kook-ah, _hanya untuk bersenang-senang._ Nah, kau sudah ingat?"

Selanjutnya yang didengar Yoongi adalah isakan pelan, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook malah menangis sampai sesenggukan. Yang lebih tua mendesah pelan melihat kondisi adiknya yang sebegini menyedihkan dihadapannya. Ia lalu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan tepukan menenangkan di punggung Jungkook yang lebar.

"Benar, menangislah sekarang dan bangun besok pagi." katanya berbisik di telinga Jungkook.

Tubuh dalam rengkuhannya bergetar hebat dalam senggukannya yang datang berkali-kali. Jungkook menangis cukup lama hingga bahkan Yoongi benar-benar lupa waktu untuk kembali pulang. Jam di pergelangannya telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tapi adiknya masih betah menangis, meskipun kali ini hanya tersisa isakan kecil.

" _H-hyung…"_

Jungkook melepas pelukan Yoongi dengan perlahan, mata sembabnya terarah pada mata Yoongi yang kini menatapnya dengan teduh, seolah ia ini adalah anaknya sendiri. Tangan Jungkook lalu terulur pada kaus di bahu Yoongi untuk diremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Carikan aku pacar."

Uh, tunggu dulu.

Dan Yoongi pikir ia benar-benar salah dengar.

"Carikan pacar yang tidak seperti Tae- _hyung_ , yang berkebalikan dengan Tae- _hyung_. Siapapun−" Jungkook meringis. "−siapapun asal bukan _sunbae_ busuk itu. Aku ingin balas dendam padanya."

* * *

Bagi Jungkook yang emosinya setara dengan sepuluh orang anak SMA, bukan hal yang mudah untuk melihat rupa senior kesayangannya selama lima hari dalam seminggunya, sekalipun itu tanpa disengaja. Ia sudah sering berdumel tentang bagaimana 'makhluk busuk' kesayangannya itu bisa makan tetap pada porsinya sedangkan ia justru hanya bisa mengkonsumsi sepotong roti panggang dan _ramyeon_ tiap harinya. Oh, dan tambahan menu 4 sehat 5 sempurna setiap hari Minggu disaat Jimin datang ke apartemennya.

Satu minggu bukan waktu yang cukup dimanfaatkan si pemuda Jeon itu untuk berusaha menstabilkan dirinya dalam diagnosis penyakit patah hati yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu. Uring-uringan setelah pulang kuliah menjadi hal yang lumrah dilihat Jimin selama berhari-hari ini, _plus_ umpatan paling kasar yang pernah ia dengar melengkapi perjalanan pulangnya dengan Jungkook tiap harinya.

Maka ketika Min Yoongi berbaik hati menawarkan perjalanan seminggu ke Daegu, sebagai bentuk _refreshing_ alih-alih bertemu keluarga kakaknya, Jeon Jungkook mengiyakan tanpa perlu pertimbangan bermenit-menit. Mereka berdua, disertai Park Jimin selaku pacar dan supir yang baik bagi Yoongi, bertolak ke kampung halaman pemuda Min di akhir bulan Januari. Kata Yoongi, musim dingin di Daegu itu yang paling menyenangkan. Padahal sih karena ada keluarganya saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ ", Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi disampingnya.

Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan _music player_ -nya di ponsel ketika yang paling muda melepas paksa _headset_ sebelahnya.

" _Hyung,_ kau sudah janji untuk mencarikanku pacar."

Tidak hanya Yoongi, Jimin di kursi kemudian ikut terkekeh mendengar nada merajuk dari mulut _maknae_ mereka yang beberapa waktu belakangan hanya mengumpat dan memaki Taehyung. Jimin melirik pada kaca spion untuk menangkap wajah Jungkook yang cemberut lucu disamping kekasihnya yang masih terkekeh. Ia lalu menambah kecepatan mobilnya ketika dirasa tujuan mereka sudah dekat.

Jungkook masih cemberut begitu ketika bermenit-menit kemudian sepupunya itu tak merespon selain kekehan yang panjang. Akhirnya ia menarik-narik lengan _sweater_ biru langit milik Yoongi, memaksanya menjawab meskipun bibirnya tak mengeluarkan suara. Namun suara Jimin memaksa mereka melihat keluar jendela mobil untuk memastikan perkataan pemuda pendek itu benar adanya.

"Sabar, Jeon, nanti kucarikan." dan kalimat Yoongi mengucur kemudian sebelum mereka semua keluar dari mobil untuk menerima sambutan keluarga Min.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook sudah menyebutnya sinting, dan mungkin sudah belasan kali di menit itu. Ketika pemuda dengan _satoori_ Daegu yang begitu kentara, baju robek-robek, dan tatanan rambut acak yang− _sungguh sial_ − terlihat seksi dimatanya, datang atas undangan Yoongi dengan cengiran lebar yang polos di hari kedua dirinya di Daegu. Jungkook masih menatap sambil mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh, menahan diri untuk menerima uluran perkenalan yang disodorkan pemuda itu.

Setelah ini Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi kanibal untuk Yoongi.

"Hoi, bocah, kau tidak suka berkenalan ya?" katanya dengan nada tersinggung.

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan sok mengerti, menarik telapak kanannya yang dianggurkan oleh Jungkook yang membeku dihadapannya. Kembali dengan cengirannya yang polos, ia kemudian berujar santai seolah di kehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah insan tanpa dosa.

"Panggil aku Kim Taehyung. _Alien_ paling tampan dari Daegu, tetangga komplek Yoongi _hyung−_ "

"Pergi."

Emosinya kembali meledak bagai gunung berapi yang siap muntah lahar, entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat wajah familiar itu dalam jarak pandangnya, matanya sudah ingin berair saja. Padahal Taehyung hanya berdiri santai didepannya, tapi hatinya malah berteriak tak tenang untuk segera menyingkir sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari pemuda itu. Jungkook menangis tanpa sadar. Membiarkan pemuda yang terlihat berbeda secara visual memandanginya yang kembali rapuh.

Kemudian hadir waktu yang terhenti seperti saat-saat sebelumnya bersama Taehyung. Ketika hanya mereka berdua yang bergerak dalam putaran bumi sedangkan semuanya terhenti secara otomatis. Dan kelopak bunga sakura secara imajiner bertaburan diantara mereka menciptakan kesan romantis klasik dalam bayangannya yang naif. Jungkook bisa merasakan tangan besar yang kasar menyentuh punggung dan puncak kepalanya, mengelusnya dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukannya di waktu yang lalu. Maka saat itu sapuan Taehyung juga menggilas amarahnya secara ajaib.

Kim Taehyung selalu bisa merengkuhnya untuk membawanya dalam kenyamanan tak terbayang. Bahkan disaat emosinya benar-benar kacau karena pemuda itu, bagaimana bisa tangan-tangan tak kasat mata miliknya menekan tombol _off_ atas emosinya untuk kembali dalam ketenangannya. Entah bagaimana teknisnya ketika kecupan di dahi bisa meredakan tangisannya secepat ia menarik napas, tak terkira.

Karena sampai kapanpun eksistensi Kim Taehyung dalam dunia Jungkook akan selalu ada.

"Ssshh, jangan menangis, bocah Busan."

Jungkook memukul main-main pada dada Taehyung yang bidang, dimana kaus hitam yang tak modis melapisinya dengan sempurna. Secara waras, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar tak paham _style_ mana yang sedang diadaptasi oleh Taehyung ini. _Jeans_ belel yang robek di paha dan lutut, kaus hitam yang juga robek dan kini dibagian pundak dan lengan.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan pakai baju robek-robek begini?" katanya mencicit.

Eh, sebentar. Kenapa Jungkook jadi perhatian begini!

Detik berikutnya Jungkook jadi sibuk merutuk, sedangkan Taehyung malah terkekeh kesenangan. Tidak menyangka mendapat atensi Jungkook-nya bisa dilakukan secepat ini.

"Iya, aku kedinginan makanya aku memelukmu, bocah Busan." ujar Taehyung seraya mengeratkan pelukan.

Tapi kemudian Jungkook kembali menolaknya, pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dengan paksa meskipun ia tahu betapa Jungkook sangat membutuhkan pelukannya. Taehyung memandangi Jungkook yang kini berhenti menangis namun malah cemberut karena kesal. Ah, mungkin kesal karena gagal marah padanya. Oh ayolah, merayu Jeon Jungkook itu semudah mengumpat pada Park Jimin loh, cukup es krim _plus_ kue coklat dan semuanya selesai.

"Apa-apaan denganmu. _Satoori_ dan pakaian robek, mencoba menjadi berbeda, huh ?"

Jungkook semakin sebal melihat Taehyung malah ber _aegyo_ dengan menyengir polos sambil mengangkat dua jari yang dibentuk V padanya. Oh, Tuhan, terjungkir kemana dunia orang ini.

"Apa aku sukses?"

Pemuda yang lebih muda mengernyit tak mengerti.

Taehyung menarik lengannya untuk membawa tubuh mereka lebih dekat, membuatnya secara leluasa mengingat aroma senior busuk kesayangannya itu searoma hutan pinus yang segar dan kalem. Segala tentang Taehyung mengingatkan Jungkook tentang asrinya hutan; mata eboni dan rambut sewarna biji pinus.

"Katakan apa yang kau minta pada Yoongi _hyung_ untuk pacar barumu."

Oh, sebentar !

Jungkook membola, menyatukan segalanya tentang Taehyung hari ini. Merangkainya dalam satu skrip yang pendek namun jelas. Kim Taehyung yang berbeda dan bukan tipenya, _sialan_.

"Tapi kau tetap Kim Taehyung!" ia memprotes keras ketika Taehyung justru tertawa renyah.

Usakan di rambut arangnya jelas tak membantu selain malah memporak-porandakan degup jantungnya yang sebelumnya teratur. Ugh, ia ingin mengumpati Taehyung sekarang juga. Jungkook sudah siap bahkan jauh sebelum hari ini, berlatih mengumpat atau bahkan meludah didepan wajah rupawan senior busuk kesayangannya, jadi seratus persen dirinya menjamin keberhasilannya.

Tapi pemuda Kim itu malah membungkamnya. Suaranya yang berat beralun lembut membawa kalimat ajakan dengan mudah. Sekaligus menyelip mantra didalamnya untuk membuat Jungkook bahkan tak bisa untuk menggeleng atau mengangguk.

"Makanya kencan denganku biar kau tahu apa bedanya. Karena yang ini bukan 'senior busuk kesayanganmu' tapi ini adalah ' _alien_ tampan dari Daegu yang naksir bocah Busan'. Bagaimana?"

Kedua tangan Taehyung tanpa bisa dielaknya, menangkup kedua sisi pipinya, lalu menggerakkan keatas dan kebawah.

" _Aigooo,_ bocah Busan-ku tak keberatan rupanya." ujarnya dengan _satoori_ yang fasih.

"Eh, tunggu− apa-apaan! _H-hyung−_ "

Taehyung menautkan jari mereka lalu menariknya keluar kamar tamu keluarga Min, menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati lalu membawanya keluar rumah setelah berpamitan pada Yoongi dan Jimin yang bersantai di depan televisi− jika bercumbu termasuk kegiatan santai, sih.

* * *

Harapan Jungkook tentang liburan dan jauh dari bayangan Kim Taehyung telah benar-benar pupus. Apalagi dengan pemuda itu yang entah sedang menyeretnya kemana, berjalan dengan menyimpan sebelah tangannya pada saku mantelnya yang hangat. Mereka melangkah tanpa kata pada jalanan lengang dan angin musim dingin yang menyapa kulit. Jungkook sebenarnya sudah bertanya kemana ia akan dibawa pergi, tapi pemuda di sebelahnya tak menjawab apapun.

Sampai pada gerbang hitam yang rendah dengan papan besar diatas pagar bertuliskan 'ChangNam' dibuka pelan oleh Taehyung, ia tak menyangka pemuda itu bisa sebegini konyol. Jungkook selalu punya ekspektasi yang tinggi ketika Taehyung berkata tentang 'kencan', mungkin sebuah rencana rapi dengan akhir makan malam romantis dengan lilin dan bunga yang harum ditengah meja makan mereka. Atau mungkin malah kencan di tempat yang tak biasa, karena sekarang yang sedang menyeret langkahnya adalah Kim Taehyung si _alien_ Daegu.

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung mengajaknya kencan ke SD-nya.

Mereka menyusuri lorong yang sepi namun terlihat berwarna karena tembok-temboknya yang dilukis berbagai jenis buah dan hewan lucu, membuat Jungkook serasa dibawa pada masa sekolah dasarnya yang menyenangkan. Taehyung mengantar Jungkook memasuki salah satu kelas di sekolahnya itu dengan langkah tergesa. Lalu menuntun posisi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk membelakangi papan tulis, menghadapkannya bangku-bangku kosong dan sudut belakang kelas yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas informatif.

"Disana,"

Telunjuk kurus terarah pada lemari kayu disudut kelas, membawa mata Jungkook terpaksa bergulir mengikuti jalur imajiner yang dibuat jari Taehyung. Sambil menghirup aroma Jungkook dari belakang, pemuda itu mulai bercerita dengan nada rendah yang familiar.

"Aku pernah menulis harapanku disana."

Ada ukiran-ukiran kasar yang mulai hilang dibagian samping lemari berwarna coklat gelap itu. Ukirannya dibatasi dengan garis membentuk hati yang kacau dan bersudut, Jungkook tersenyum geli tentang betapa polos dan naifnya Taehyung diwaktu kecil. Pemikiran anak kecil yang lucu.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Jungkook diakhiri dengan napas tercekat saat seniornya semakin menarik tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu mengendus belakang telinganya yang memerah. Mata terpejam dan detak jantung tak normal, Taehyung menghabiskan baunya dalam sekali hirup, seolah takut bau Jungkook akan hilang didetik setelahnya. Tangan kurusnya tak kalah berani dengan mulai memasuki celah kaus Jungkook yang hangat. Membelai baliknya sesensual kecupan gemas pada leher Jungkook yang bersih.

Kegiatan Taehyung berhenti sejenak, "Tentang menjadikan seorang dengan manik segelap malam namun berkilau seolah bintang sebagai jodohku."

Itu mirip dengannya, 'kan?

Ia sangat percaya diri, namun otaknya justru memerintahnya untuk mengelak. "Itu bukan aku."

Jungkook menggigit bibir karena tak nyaman. Ia tertekan, tentu saja, Taehyung memancingnya dengan sentuhan terintim yang pernah dirasakannya. Pemuda itu telah mabuk dan tak sanggup bangkit untuk sadar dalam sentuhan sialan yang diciptakannya pada Jungkook. Kewarasan Jungkook kembali terlepas satu-satu ketika Taehyung sengaja membuat suara kecupan yang panjang dan sensual pada lehernya yang berlukis _hickey._

Sial, Jungkook tak sadar kausnya telah disingkap hingga kulit bahunya yang putih dan mulus seperti pantat bayi lebih leluasa terlihat oleh Taehyung.

Sedangkan pemuda dibelakangnya mengaduh tak berdaya tentang betapa ia ingin merasakan Jungkook dalam kuasanya. Melihatnya merintih dibawah kepuasan batin tertinggi yang ia tawarkan. Mengantarkannya secara lembut untuk terus bergerak hingga pada puncak kenikmatan bersama.

" _H-hyung−"_ Jungkook menggeliat, menolak sentuhan Taehyung pada perutnya yang padat.

"Aku mencintaimu, _sangat_ mencintaimu."

Berbagai bisikan mengalun bagai mantra sihir, merdu dalam rongga telinga Jungkook yang telah panas. Oh, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya telah panas akibat aksi kotor Taehyung padanya. Ia mencoba menarik kewarasannya dengan mulai berbicara meski agak tersengal.

"Kau− tapi kau punya Soojung, _hyung._ ", ujarnya sekuat tenaga dengan kesadaran yang tipis.

Taehyung kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Manik eboni itu memandangnya tak percaya padahal kabut nafsu masih bergumul diantara mereka. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia terkekeh ringan lalu menuntun Jungkook untuk duduk diatas meja guru.

Kedua lengannya memerangkap tubuh Jungkook yang kini terlihat mungil dalam kuasanya. Kemudian menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuk untuk membingkai dagu Jungkook agar bisa menatapnya. Kepalanya menunduk untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir merahnya.

"Kalau begitu jadi selingkuhanku, ya?" tandas Taehyung dengan enteng.

Dua kepalan tangan Jungkook terhempas pada dada Taehyung dengan keras. Mudah juga ya Taehyung bicara. Tak tahu saja bagaimana dirinya membusuk menyedihkan dalam apartemen karena kelakuan berengsek si seniornya itu.

Ia mendengus, "Sudah sinting rupanya."

Taehyung sekali lagi terkekeh ringan dihadapan Jungkook yang cemberut. Membuat pemuda dengan gigi kelinci didepannya ini semakin kesal.

"Mati saja sana, senior busuk."

"Tenggelam saja di laut."

"Sekalian minum _sianida."_

"Atau minta dimutilasi sama Namjoon _hyung_."

Selanjutnya umpatan beruntut lolos dari bibir Jungkook tanpa henti, dan sialnya, kenapa bisa Taehyung malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Senior busuk menyebalkan-idiot sialan-anak setan berengsek- _playboy_ kurang waras, _pedo_ lagi!"

Jungkook terengah, melantunkan segala umpatan dan sumpah buruk untuk Taehyung dalam satu tarikan napas ternyata bisa membuatnya selelah ini. Dan masih disana, pemuda satunya hanya menyeringai main-main tanpa mencegahnya mengumpatinya dengan fasih. Taehyung kembali menarik dagu bocah Busan-nya, sekali lagi menyapukan bibirnya pada milik Jungkook yang ia rindukan, _sangat_.

Sekali kedipan matanya mengembalikan kediaman Jungkook, meski bibirnya masih mencebik kesal. Satu telapaknya yang lain naik menjalari kepala bocah kesayangannya, meraih rambutnya yang legam seperti arang, lalu mengusaknya perlahan hingga membuat Jungkook lebih tenang.

"Sudah marahnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu pukul atau umpati aku lagi." balas Taehyung sembari memindah sapuan tangannya pada pipi kanan Jungkook.

"Tapi aku capek."

Jungkook mencoba bangkit dari duduknya di meja guru, namun Taehyung segera menahannya lalu mendorong bahunya untuk kembali duduk. Pemuda itu buru-buru protes tapi Taehyung lebih cepat menyela.

"Kita bicara sebentar, bocah." katanya, masih dengan logat Daegu-nya yang khas. Senyumnya mengembang saat Jungkook tak membalas atau ingin melayangkan protes padanya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan dengan senyum yang tampan sampai menyilaukan mata Jungkook.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun sekarang, tidak _sama sekali._ Bahkan dengan Soojung, aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Tapi kau menciumnya beberapa waktu lalu!" Jungkook berteriak didepan wajahnya.

Wajar saja Jungkook marah, dan Taehyung membiarkannya. Mencium orang lain didepan orang yang dicintai, tentu saja Jungkook harus merasa sakit hati dan wajib memakinya. Tapi alasan lain harus ia bawa dihadapan Jungkook untuk membuat segalanya jelas, dan pemuda kelinci itu kembali padanya.

"Itu tidak berarti apapun, aku juga menciummu sebelumnya, 'kan?"

Kini kedua telapaknya menangkup pipi Jungkook yang tembam, merasakannya dalam ingatan untuk menghafal halusnya pipi pemuda itu. Pandangan Taehyung melunak seiring terbitnya senyum tipis yang lembut pada Jungkook yang wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Karena itu− " Taehyung menarik wajah Jungkook untuk mendekat padanya, lebih dekat hingga Jungkook bahkan sulit meraup napas karena terlalu gugup. "Jadi pacarku, ya?"

"−supaya aku bisa menciummu sepuasnya, dan kini dengan alasan; _karena kau adalah pacarku._ "

Tanpa disangka, Jungkook dengan _sangat-tidak-pelan_ , menemukan kening keduanya hingga satunya mengaduh kesakitan. _Heol,_ tengkorak Jungkook itu tidak main-main kerasnya.

"Kau− astaga, apa-apaan sih, Jeon?!"

Kungkungan Taehyung padanya terbuka lebar, memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk lepas dan menjauh dari tubuh berbahaya beraroma menggoda milik pemuda Kim itu.

"Jauh-jauh dariku, kau _pedofil_ busuk!" Jungkook menuding dengan jarinya tepat terarah pada dua manik yang mengagumkan itu.

Taehyung masih meringis kesakitan, mengusap dahinya yang memerah seperti _hickey_ yang memudar. Ia kemudian menggeleng tak percaya pada pemuda di hadapannya yang mulai memasang kuda-kuda, siap dengan pergerakan Taehyung sekecil apapun itu.

Pemuda Kim itu mendesah lelah, kemudian mengangguk paham atas kewaspadaan yang dibangun Jungkook-nya sekarang, "Serius, Jeon. Sekarang pikir alasan kenapa aku menciumnya, lalu memintamu jadi pacarku."

Kening Jungkook mengkerut samar lalu menjawab sekenanya, "Karena Soojung menolakmu dan− _boom!_ , kau menjadikanku sebagai pelarian. Aku benar?"

" _Ck,_ dangkal juga otakmu." tukas Taehyung sedikit mencemooh. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati tubuh itu sekalipun Jungkook malah melangkah semakin mundur. "Sekalipun tanpa status yang jelas, apa menurutmu hubungan yang kemarin itu tidak berarti bagiku?"

Taehyung memunculkan aura menyeramkan untuk menekan Jungkook. Tatapannya tajam, tak peduli bahkan jika pemudanya harus menatapnya seperti ia adalah seorang pembunuh, karena tujuan Taehyung hanya ingin membuat Jungkook mengerti. Sekali ini saja, Taehyung ingin Jungkook mengerti rangkaian skrip yang telah ditatanya dengan rapi. Dan mencoba memahaminya meski kedewasaannya hanya seumur bocah SMA.

Tanpa dirasa, bangku dibelakangnya berderit pelan tatkala tubuhnya benar-benar telah terpojok dan tak mampu lagi untuk mundur. Jungkook masih ingin kabur dari Taehyung yang aura seramnya mendominasi dalam pikirannya yang mulai mendeteksi adanya bahaya. Kim Taehyung dalam _mode_ monster adalah pilihan yang buruk untuk didekati.

"Kemari, _sekarang."_ perintah pemuda itu.

Jungkook menggeleng ragu. Sial sekali, bagaimana bisa hanya dengan tatapan setajam mata pedang bisa sebegini menurunkan keberaniannya. Bagaimana bisa segala yang Taehyung lakukan mempengaruhinya sebegitu besar.

"Jeon Jungkook, kelinci Busan-ku yang manis, ingin kumantrai apa supaya kau mau menurut?"

Jungkook masih bergeming, membuat Taehyung kembali mendesah lalu sekali lagi mengungkung tubuh Jungkook dalam lengannya yang menancap pada dua sisi meja belakang pemuda itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Kookie−" ujarnya putus asa dengan aksen Seoul-nya yang biasa. "Jungkookie, baiklah, aku mencium Soojung hanya agar kau marah padaku dan minta kejelasan tentang hubungan kita. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir jika kau malah mengurung diri dalam apartemen hingga ikut membuatku frustasi karena tak pernah melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku merindukanmu, kelinci manis sialan."

Dua telapak Jungkook yang gemetar ketakutan mencari jemari Taehyung disisi tubuhnya, menggenggamnya erat saat menemukannya bertengger pada pinggangnya yang berlapis kaus tebal. Jungkook butuh pegangan dari Taehyung, apapun itu dari Taehyung.

"Pembohong," bisik Jungkook kemudian.

Kepala Taehyung mendekat pada bahunya, bersandar nyaman disana untuk sejenak seraya kalimatnya masih mengalun hingga Jungkook berpikir pemuda itu hanya meracau saja. "Aku _serius_ menyukaimu, Kookie."

"Tanya pada Yoongi _hyung_ jika kau tak percaya, dia tahu segalanya, juga tentang kehadiranku di Daegu pagi ini."

Taehyung bisa mendengar Jungkook-nya mendesis menahan marah dibalik sana, ah, mungkin bocah itu juga mulai menanam dendam pada Yoongi sekarang. Biar saja, Taehyung tak peduli soal lain yang begitu. Karena yang terpenting adalah menjemput Jungkook untuk kembali pada rumahnya, padanya _._ Karena Jeon Jungkook adalah kapal yang harus berlabuh hanya padanya, Jeon Jungkook adalah burung kecil yang harus kembali pada sangkarnya, hanya padanya _._

"Ayolah, Kookie. Jadi pacarku, oke ? _Hyung_ janji tidak akan nakal, dan kemarin itu hanya sebuah rencana untuk mendapatkanmu, serius deh."

Bahkan hingga Taehyung memelas sampai mengemis perasaannya, Jungkook masih betah mengabaikannya dan terkikik sendirian dalam dekapan Taehyung. Ia sangat menikmati bagaimana pemuda itu bersusah payah untuk meyakinkannya− padahal dirinya sangat mudah terjatuh untuk seorang Kim Taehyung.

Karena sampai kapanpun, eksistensi Taehyung punya pengaruh yang besar padanya. Karena Taehyung adalah porosnya yang nyata dan tak terganti. Karena Kim Taehyung adalah satu-satunya _senior busuk kesayangannya_.

Merasa bosan dianggurkan, Taehyung malah mulai mencari kepuasan dengan mencoba menyingkap kaus Jungkook. Hingga telapaknya bisa kembali merasakan kulit Jungkook dibawah telapaknya yang kasar. Dan memunculkan kembali erangan tertahan dari bibir pemuda kelinci yang masih nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"Kurasa harus ada cara lain supaya kau memberikan 'ya' untukku."

Taehyung menyeringai dibalik bahu Jungkook, merasakan ketegangan yang begitu kentara pada tubuh dalam pelukannya, sekaligus meremang akibat bisikan rendah pada telinga yang kembali memerah.

"Jadi kita akan−"

Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz

Ponsel Jungkook bergetar dalam saku _jeans_ -nya, menginterupsi kalimat kotor Taehyung pada telinganya. Dengan canggung ia menarik ponselnya sebelum pemuda itu kembali menyerangnya sampai kewarasannya dibuang jauh-jauh. Oh, itu Yoongi yang menelpon.

 _"_ _Kembali sekarang, Jeon Jungkook! Katakan pada alien mesum itu untuk tak menyentuhmu atau aku akan memenggalnya sepuluh menit lagi jika aku tak melihatmu dirumah!"_

 _Well,_ Taehyung punya masalah, lagi.

 **Omake:**

Yoongi masih bersantai nyaman dengan bantal berupa lengan Jimin yang berotot. _Variety show_ di televisi, setoples kue kering, dan coklat panas. Yoongi perlu mensyukuri betapa baiknya Tuhan dalam memberikannya waktu bersantai. Seoul benar-benar kota yang sibuk hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas untuk dirinya yang penyuka ketenangan. Ditambah tugas dosen dan praktikum di hari-hari sebelumnya, Yoongi ingin mati saja.

Dan kabur dari hiruk pikuknya Seoul ditemani pacar kesayangan, itu hal _brilliant_ yang pernah direncanakan _plus_ dilakukannya sekarang.

"Oh iya, _hyung_." pemuda satunya membuka suara.

Satu tangannya yang bebas menarik dua keping kue kering dari toples, lalu melahapnya brutal seperti babi. Jimin kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung meski matanya masih terpaku pada layar televisi.

"Kemarin Taehyung bilang ingin _bermain_ sebentar dengan Jungkook di SD-nya, jadi dia berpesan untuk pulang malam."

Yoongi menegang seketika. Ia segera mencari ponsel yang ternyata tertindih oleh bantal sofa disebelah Jimin. Kemudian sesegera mungkin membuat panggilan udara dengan adik sepupunya diluar sana.

Nada _ttut ttut ttut_ yang panjang benar-benar membuat Yoongi habis kesabaran, ia bersumpah akan menyusul mereka jika panggilannya tak dijawab pada nada tunggu keempat. Tapi kemudian ia mendesah lega sambil menarik napas dalam saat ia mulai mendengar suara napas Jungkook.

"Kembali sekarang, Jeon Jungkook! Katakan pada alien mesum itu untuk tak menyentuhmu atau aku akan memenggalnya sepuluh menit lagi jika aku tak melihatmu dirumah!"

 **-Finite-**

 **a/n :**

Ini sebuah _project_ fanfiksi, sebuah hadiah, sebuah media pembalasan dendam, dan sebuah uneg-uneg atas stress berlebih di semester ini hahaha. _Well,_ ini _project_ pertama antara saya dengan gadis-gadis gesrek macam **w** **ulancho** dan **h** **opekies**. Mungkin kalian akan menemukan _summary_ yang sama dengan cerita yang berbeda hoho. Dan untuk satu lagi gadis buncrit kami, **S** **hidarezakura** , kau wajib _join_ untuk _project_ selanjutnya ! _Uhm,_ baiklah, _sekian_ ^_^


End file.
